Through the Clear Glass
by Queen of Vampires
Summary: Mizushima Aiko, a famous supermodel currently lives in Portugal and dating another famous supermodel, Tyki Mikk. Life was perfect for her until her past catches up. She meets up with her past crush, Kanda Yuu. Old flames ignite and unwanted pain returns. Crappy Summary.


Tyki blinked a few times to drive his sleep away, he sat up but didn't get out of bed, still feeling drowsy. He looked to the empty part of his bed, realizing he was alone in his bed. He could hear clinking noises from the kitchen and a small smile touched his lips and got out bed. He was shirtless and had only his pants on. His gold eyes scanned for his shirt, but found nothing. Not that it mattered. He opened the door and walked down the hallway, into the kitchen to find his girlfriend, in his shirt, cooking. The Portuguese man's smile widens at the sight.

She noticed his presence and looked over her shoulder, grinning. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty." She spoke in fluent English.

"Good morning, dear," He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her head. "You smell nice." He commented.

"Thank you very much." She chuckled.

"Lemon fragrance?"

"Yup."

He didn't say anything, but stared down at her, cooking. Noticing his sudden silence, she glanced up at him.

"What?"

"You look damn sexy with my shirt on, did I ever mentioned that?" He purred, hands roaming up the shirt.

She let out a laugh, her features shining. "Easy boy, I'm cooking the most important part of the meal, you don't want me to burn them, right?" She gently pushed him away.

"Don't be like that, dear."

"Tyki..." She gave him a mock threatening look.

"I was kidding," Tyki gave her favorite sexy grin. "Besides, I like your food."

"That the only reason you're keeping me around?"

"Pretty much." He teased.

"Gee, I could totally feel the love." She rolled her eyes, but amusement touched her lips and eyes.

Mizushima Aiko, a young Asian woman model living in Portugal with her model boyfriend, Tyki Mikk. She had long, wavy black hair that came down to her shoulder, it complimented her heart shaped face, she had perfect full lips that was in a gentle smile, and sharp brown eyes that held charisma. His shirt covered her body, but she was tall, showing off her smooth long tanned legs, a perfect figure for a female model to keep, and with full curves. She was an Asian beauty. Tyki was a lucky man

Aiko turned off the stove and placed the sausages on the plates next to four eggs. She nodded in approval and handed the plates to Tyki.

"Go put these on the table, I'm gonna go get some coffee and juice." She said.

"Will do." He gladly took them from her hands and set them down next to the butter, bread, and jam.

The two sat in silence and ate their breakfast in peace. Every once in a while, he would take a quick glance at her while eating or drinking his coffee, and smiled.

"Is...there something on my face?" Aiko touched her face, trying to feel for the non-existent food that was on her face. Tyki chuckled at her action.

"No, I was just thinking..." He placed his chin on the palm of hand. "What would I ever do without you?"

"Eh, crash and burn." She grinned. Her phone that was set aside started to ring. She was about to reach for it until Tyki quickly snatched it away from her and her reach. "Tyki! That could be work!"

"Screw work, you can at least take a break." He grinned as he pulled away from her.

"Tyki, that's unprofessional." Aiko chided her boyfriend. "Give me my phone back, that's my manager's ringtone." She eyed the small device in his hand.

"No." He smirked.

Aiko paused for a minute, thinking. Then, she got up from her seat and sat on his lap, a coy smile on her perfect lips, and leaned in kissing him fully on the lips. Tyki smiled against her lips with triumph, enjoying the feeling of her hands tracing across his well toned body and chest, and deepened the kiss. She gladly responded to him, but just as quickly it started, it ended just like that. Aiko snatched her still ringing phone from his loose grip and got off his lap. Tyki blinked, taking his time to register what happened before frowning while it was Aiko's turn to smile in triumph. She stuck out her tongue before answering her phone.

"Aiko-tama?" She heard her manager's unique way of talking

"Hey Lero, sorry for not answering right away, Tyki was being an ass." Her smile widen when Tyki skulked. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Yes, I called to remind you about Cross Marian's photo shoot, lero." Her manager reminded her.

"How could I? He's Cross Marian, if you cancel on him then all hell breaks loose." She snorted. "I'll see you at 12 today?"

"Yes please, lero." said Lero, sounding a bit tired.

"Get some rest while you're at it, you sound like hell."

"You're so sweet, lero!" Lero bawled happily. "I wish Road-tama was more like you." He wistfully sighed.

Aiko chuckled. "I'll see you later, bye." She hung up. "What?" Aiko mused at the dark look her boyfriend was giving her.

"You could have rested for one day."

Aiko rolled her eyes. "Tyki, you know I take modeling very seriously-"

"I take modeling very seriously," said Tyki crossing his arms, sounding offended.

"And I don't want to get black balled," she ignored Tyki's interruption. "Besides, you know how Marian is about his shooting."

"How could I? Damn bastard." He scowled, thinking about the horrid man.

Aiko gracefully walked back to him and kissed him on the lips again. It was a simple kiss on the lips. "I promise I'll be home early."

"You better," he pecked her lips. "Now get ready."

"Yes'sir." She gave a two finger salute and made her way to the bathroom, Tyki watching her all the while with a smirk on his face.

Yup, he was one damn lucky man.

* * *

"Mizushima! You look gorgeous as ever." Cross smirked. Aiko was finished with her hair, makeup, and dress up and was now getting ready for the shoot to begin.

"Don't even think about it, Marian, I have a boyfriend." Aiko rolled her eyes, still speaking English.

"A damn shame too," the man sighed. "Such a fine woman."

"Keep that up and you'll become one too." Aiko glared at the photographer who scoffed. "Good afternoon, Allen."

"Good afternoon to you too, Aiko." The white haired boy yawned.

"Jet lag?" She mused.

"Pretty much," the boy sighed. "Stupid time difference." He grumbled.

"I hear ya." She gave the boy sympathy. "But, Portugal is a beautiful place to be during this time of year, why don't you enjoy it as much as you can before you leave."

Allen nodded and smiled at her. "Will do."

"Now are we ready for the photo shoot?" She glanced over at Cross.

"Yeah, now get your ass over here!" The red head ordered.

"Geez, so bossy." She grumbled under her breath at the sudden change in Cross's mood.

* * *

Kanda Yuu silently watched T.V. in his big house, alone. He was on those celebrity news, not all that surprising really since he is Asia's famous male model, so it wouldn't be a surprise when he's on T.V. It was one of the fashion show he was in, they showed a clip of him walking down the runway, the cameras flashing and the girls screaming.

_"And once again, Kanda Yuu dominates the fashion show with ease." _The woman looked flustered as she spoke._ "Coming up next, we have juicy news about the relationship going on between Kanda Yuu and Lenalee Lee, we'll be right back after these messages."_

Kanda's phone started to ring and he couldn't help but sigh. He waited for a few seconds before answering the call without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Kanda-kun! Are you watching T.V.?" Lenalee's excited voice was heard through the receiver.

"Yeah, I was watching it right now," Kanda answered, not even bothering to show any enthusiasm like his girlfriend. "Damn, their so annoying. They don't rest until they get what they want." He grumbled.

"Well, they are reporters, it's their job." Lenalee giggled. "Don't we have a press conference for this? God, I'm so nervous." She breathed out.

"It's not going to be your first time in a press conference," Kanda stated. "You're going to be fine."

"Oh, you're so sweet worrying about me. Your a great boyfriend." Lenalee giggled again.

"Yeah..." Kanda trailed off. Another incoming call came from his phone. "Lenalee, your brother's calling me; I'll talk to you later."

"Oh dear, I hope he doesn't overreact," Lenalee sighed at the mention of her brother. "Good luck, Kanda-kun!" And she hung up.

Kanda debated whether to answer the idiot's call and save his time from all the annoying rant about his dear precious, innocent Lenalee and he better not her blah, blah, blah. He decide it against it, he wouldn't hear the end of it during work; he'd rather hear it on the phone.

"What?" He answered briskly. Surprisingly enough, there was no screaming, wailing, or screeching. Just a pause and a deep and loud sigh were heard.

"Kanda," for once, Komui sounded serious. This was...getting weird. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Is it about Lenalee?"

"Unfortunetly, no," said Komui, sighing. "My dearest Lenalee won't be happy with me hating you. I really don't know what she sees in you. I mean seriously-"

"Oi! You called for a different reason, just tell me what the hell it is and get it over with!" He snapped.

"Oh, right..." Komui calmed down, letting out another sigh. "You're going to hate me for this." He said more to himself then to Kanda. "Okay...we decided to work on a project with the uh...the Noah family..."

"...What?"

Komui sighed. "It's an year long project that would benefit both the Black Order and the Noah family. The Noah's aren't exactly popular here in the parts of Asia considering their more popular in Europe while our models from the Black Order aren't popular in the Europe area-"

"And you think the project will help with the business with this collaboration." Kanda's voice was deadly. "If you haven't noticed, Komui, the Black Order and the Noah never got along. We're always trying to top each other, to see who the best is, and not to mention _he_ is a part of them!" He hissed. "If you think I'm going to go through with this, you're damn wrong. Ask someone else, like Alma-"

"Alma's just a ammeter, you know that. He's going to be overshadowed by the top models the Noahs will bring." Komui sighed, expecting this kind of reaction. "You're the best we have, Kanda...and Lenalee..."

"Don't tell me you're dragging her into this." Kanda hissed.

"Well, Anita's too busy for this, besides, Lenalee's your...girlfriend," he said that with great reluctance. "And it'll be good experience for her, not to mention you're with her. By the way, if anything happens to my darling Lenalee I swear to-"

"I get it!" Kanda snapped. "Che! There's no getting out of this, is there?"

"No." Komui bluntly answered.

"When does this project start?" Kanda asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"In a week or two, but some of their models also have to agree to this as well."

Kanda hoped to God they don't agree to this.

* * *

"No." Tyki seethed out, glaring dangerously at his nervous brother, Cyril. By his side was Aiko who looked deathly pale and looked just about to vomit any time soon. "We're not going to work with that Asian pretty boy!"

"Look, Tyki, I know you don't like this idea, but it holds great benefit for the family." Cyril nervously laughed.

"Benefit for the family? What about me and Aiko? We're family and it's not benefiting us at all! You know how much I hate him!" Tyki shot out of his seat, his golden eyes shimmering with rage.

Aiko finished with her shoot with Cross and came straight home after getting a call from Lulu about a family meeting. Bringing Tyki, they met up with a nervous Cyril which was out of character. Usually he would ramble on about how a great couple the two make, that they should settle down and demanded them to give him nieces or nephews, in which they would respond with violence. Lulu would come in a few minutes later to stop them for kill-er-hurting Cyril. Instead, Lulu was already there with an unreadable expression and Cyril was just...sweating badly. The news was like a nuclear bomb for them, especially for Aiko. The news was...nerve wrecking.

"We're not working a collaboration with them, or more like _him_." Tyki growled.

"Tyki, I know you don't like this idea, but it's necessary." Lulu calmly replied.

"Does your brain fail to remember what he did to her?"

"Which is why she won't be a part of this project," Lulu reasoned with her brother. "I'll be your partner for the shoot."

Tyki blinked. "What?"

"Have you gone deaf, brother, or must I repeat it again?" Lulu sighed, relieved that he was starting calm down. "We know what happened to Aiko and we all know she won't be able to concentrate with Kanda Yuu being there, so I'm going to be with you during this project." Lulu explained.

"..."

Tyki sat back down, thinking this over for a moment. No, he shouldn't consider this at all. He was going to work with Kanda Yuu...in Japan and then back at Portugal, a high chance where he'll meet Aiko. He couldn't have that. Not to mention her really didn't want to leave Aiko like this, all nerve wrecked and feeling off. It'll get in the way with her other photo shoots. Damn him for having such an impact on her. The Portuguese model snapped back to reality when he felt a warm hand slid into his.

"No...I'll do it."

Everyone stared at the only Asian in the room in shock.

"What?" Cyril asked.

"I'll do the photo shoot." Aiko determindly said.

"Dear-" But she cut Tyki off.

"Tyki, I'll be fine." She smiled softly at him, looking less pale. "You, _we_, need to do this, for the family, and God knows we can't trust, Cyril, Wisely, or Jesdevi." She chuckled. "Considering the twins doesn't really care about being a model but a rock star."

"Aiko..." Cyril pouted, but was glad she wasn't angry with him with the news.

"But you get distracted with other business proposals that you'll probably bail the minute the project starts."

"I only did that once."

"You did that 7 times, Cyril." Lulu stated, smirking at her other brother.

"You're not helping." Cyril huffed, skulking like a child.

"Are you sure about this?" Tyki frowned down at the Asian beauty. "It is _him_...I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Aiko laughed. "I'll be fine, Tyki...I need to this." She whispered softly to herself

"Aiko, are you _sure_ about this?" Lulu asked.

Aiko nodded. "Yes, I can't run away from this forever. I'm going to have to meet him some day."

They were now all staring at Tyki, waiting for his response. He was getting more aggitated as the continued to stare at him. Finally, he gaved in.

"Fine, but one wrong move from him then I'm gonna kill him." He growled.

"Then this whole collision thing was nothing but a waste." Aiko chided him. "Don't do it, it's not worth it."

"Hm...I don't know, punching that arrogant face off of him will be worth it," he chuckled when she lightly smacked him on the chest. "I'll try, but I make no promises."

"Are you sure you want to go through this?" Lulu asked one more time, just to be sure.

Aiko smiled. "I'll be fine." She assured. "I'm sorry, but can we cut this meeting short? Cross was very demanding today about his photos. I can't really understand how Allen can stand him." Aiko twisted her shoulder to soothe out the ache in them.

"Of course, life of a model is simply too much to take. Really, you two should just settle down." Cyril sighed.

"Cyril, I'm 20 and Tyki's 26," Aiko chuckled. "We're too young to be retired."

"But I want little rugrats!" He whined.

"Then get married yourself and stop with all the flings." The Asian model rolled her eyes. "Come on Tyki, let's go home."

"Sure."

They drove down the street. The sky was orange from the firey setting sun, the people hustled and bustled in the street, and the chattering and the noises of the car made this scene more like in a movie. From the corner of his eyes, Tyki watched his girlfriend. Her head was leaning against the window, staring blankly at the blurred scene, and a sigh escaping her once in every 15 seconds. Her well being gnawed at his heart.

"You don't have to do this." He stated.

Aiko sighed again and detached herslef from the window, and leaned back against the cool leather seat.

"I'm tired Tyki," she sounded tired. "I'm tired of running away from him. I became a model with one goal in mind, I really didn't expect him to take up modeling as well, and now because of that I can't even return to Japan without looking at him with every corner I turn." Aiko ran both her hands through her hair. "I'm tired of being scared, tired that I might get hurt again...what's life without pain." She afford him a humorless smile.

"You worry me." Tyki sighed.

"I worry everyone." Aiko said.

"You're not going to regret this?"

"I might," she sighed after thinking about it. "But that won't stop me from going. I'm a package deal, you've known that for a while." She smirked at the Portuguese man.

"You're not the only package deal here." He said warily. "...I'll be with you, every step of the way." He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I know." She gently squeezed his hand and smiled. "I know."

* * *

Lenalee squealed happily over the phone, making Kanda cringe at the sound. With all the damn psychotoic fans he has, you would think he would be use to it by now, but no. Komui must have told her the news of the collaboration, Kanda thought. The only reason why she was calling him this late at night as soon as he got home.

"I can't believe I'm working a collaboration with Cross Marian! I've always wanted to work with him." Lenalee giggled. "But are you sure your okay with this? Tyki Mikk is in the project, you guys seem to hate each other."

"It doesn't seem like we hate each other, we do hate each other." Kanda harshly replied. "But I'm going to be prefessional about this, it's just work, nothing personal."

"Wow, when did you get so mature?"

"Lenalee." He growled out.

"Kidding!" She giggled again. "But I'm really glad you agreed to do this, we get to work on the same project!" Lenalee squealed happily again.

"Yeah," Kanda sighed, his head was starting to throb. "Listen, Lenalee, I just got back home from a late night shoot and-"

"Oh, of course, you need your rest." Lenalee understood. "I'll see you at the press conference."

"Bye."

He hung up and welcomed the silence.

Kanda didn't really understand why Tyki Mikk hated him so much, he was the one that started all of this; not that he minded. The day they first met was at a party, the Portuguese man continued to glare at him during the whole time he in his range of sight. Of course, him being him, he glared right back, not bothering to care why the guy was glaring at him. After that, every time they would meet, their only words that were exchanged were insults and snide comments to one another. But he was going to prefessional about his job, not let his emotions get the better of him.

He was not going to regret this at all.

* * *

It was a late night when Tyki finally made it home. The work dragged on longer then he thought, but he didn't complain about it, much. The first thing he noticed was that the light in the house was still on. Aiko was still awake, at midnight no less. Usually she was asleep by 11 o'clock. Walking to their wide living room, he found her on the red leather couch, watching the news...about Kanda Yuu.

"Aiko..."

Her head shot up and gave him an apologetic smile. She quickly picked up the remote and turned it off. Aiko got up and wrapped her arms around his neck, greeting him.

"How was work?"

Tyki sighed. "Same old as usual, but nothing I couldn't handle." He leaned down and pecked her cheek. "You're nervous." It wasn't a question.

"A little," she admitted. "I don't know how I'm going to react around him, it's been a really _long_ time since I go back to my homeland. What if I mess up?"

"You'll be fine," Tyki reassured his girlfriend. "The worst that could happen is that he insults you which would be really hard for him since there is nothing to insult about. And you're an amazing model, the best, you'll show them all." His action was quick. Tyki picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch. "Hey, it's midnight," Tyki said, changing the subject. "Happy Valentine's day."

Aiko brightened up by his words. "You remembered!"

Tyki chuckled. "Of course I remembered, what kind of boyfriend would I be forgetting about Valentine's day...for 4 years in a row."

Aiko laughed and got out of Tyki's hold. "Well, I've got a Valentine's day present for you too."

"What is it?"

Aiko leaned in and started to whisper something in his years. Tyki's golden eyes widen the longer she spoke. When she leaned away, a seductress was replaced instead. She slowly got up from his laps and sashayed to their bedroom, Tyki could only stare after her.

"Well?"

"Coming."

* * *

**So...what did you guys think? :D**

**I didn't do a Lenalee and Kanda one because...I don't think Kanda likes Valentine's day and will probably say it's too much of a hassle. Plus, I don't think Lenalee would mind because she seems to know Kanda so well, don't you agree?**

**Tell me what you guys think about this story. :3**

**REVIEW~!**


End file.
